A sheet of transfer paper, such as a sheet of carbon paper, comprising tissue or bond or the like as a substrate, is well known as a transfer element between two record sheets or between two sheets of information carrying paper. However, numerous problems are involved in the production and use of such sheets of transfer paper or carbon paper. For example, costs of production of such carbon paper are considerable. Also, the carbon paper is usually smudgy or dirty to handle. Furthermore, a sheet of carbonized paper has considerable thickness which adds to the thickness of a superposed set of record sheets. The thickness of the carbon paper, therefore, reduces the capability of a pressure or impact member to apply information by pressure or impact through a large number of sheets in a multicopy set. Furthermore, such carbonized paper contributes to image distortion as a result of the fibrous nature of the paper.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus for producing a business sheet or the like which carries transfer material which is removable therefrom before or after use of the transfer material for transfer of information to another sheet.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of producing such a business sheet.
Another object of this invention is to provide such transfer structure which produces high quality multicopy impressions.
It is another object of this invention to reduce the number of webs which must be collated in production of a unit to produce a given number of copies.
It is another object of this invention to provide means by which film coating and carbon coating can be applied in a single coating cycle.
It is another object of this invention to provide such structure and method which is relatively low in cost.
Other objects and advantages reside in the construction of the business sheet, the method of production thereof, and the mode of operation thereupon, as will become more apparent from the following description.